


Memento Mori, Unus Annus (We Were There)

by LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad



Category: CranckGamePlays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: #WeWereHere, Memento mori, Unus Annus Will Be Missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad/pseuds/LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad
Summary: Roses are RedAnd rose are BlueYou're White and BlackAnd We'll Never Forget You
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Memento Mori, Unus Annus (We Were There)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Farwell story too Unus Annus.
> 
> P.S. This isn't beta'd and all mistakes are my own :)

#  Memento Mori, Unus Annus| We Were There

Two ageless figures sit atop a cliff watching the sunset over the horizon, rays of light turn the sea below into molten gold as the stars shine faintly above their heads barely visible as the sky grows dark. A serene silence hangs in the atmosphere only broken by a warm gentle breeze and the rustling of grass, small wild meadow flowers and monochrome lilies .

The taller of the two had warm golden skin, wavy jet black hair that reached their shoulders that was partially tied back, plus a black throned Laurel of shimmering indigo roses and ethereal white eyes that glowed softly in the dimming light. They wore a white suit, that some might consider heavenly, comprised of a plain jacket lined with silky indigo, elegant floral detailed tie and vest with an indigo back, white socks with black skulls and smart white shoes with black soles that seemed to absorb light.

The smaller figure on the other hand was almost the polar opposite of their companion. Their soft hair was a dark chocolate brown and they fair skin and blacks eyes so dark they reflected no light. They wore a dark black suit that consisted of black shoes, trousers, tie and a black waist coat with crimson back along with a crimson lined floral detailed jacket.

They raised their head to look at their friend, “Annus, are you ready?” they asked hesitantly.

Annus turned their head calmly to the side as their eyes fell upon the smaller figure. “You know what Unus? I think I really am,” they replier softly with a small smile. Unus bit their and dipped their head low with a weary sigh. Annus frowned, their brown furrowing in concern. “Hey now, what’s wrong?” They asked softly gently placing a comforting hand on the smaller’s shoulder.

When Unus shyly raised their head to gaze up to at the taller, there were obsidian tears trailing down the other’s cheeks spilling from their eyes and glinting in the fading light. “W-what if they d-don’t remember us? What if t-they forget about e-evrything w-we did?” Unus stuttered their breath hitching in their throat.

The sight broke Annus’ heart into pieces, causing a stray white glowing, ethereal tear to run down their face; they couldn’t stand to see their beloved friend in so much pain. Moving their hand from the other’s shoulder to cup Unus’ cheek and wipe away the tears; using their second hand to place a vibrant crimson rose behind Unus’ ear. Annus closed their eyes gently and softly smiled down at the other as their hair rustled in the gental breeze.

“Don’t be silly. Of course they will,” Annus replied confidently brushes the stray hairs out of their friends face.

Unnus frowned “How can you be so sure?” they asked with a sniffle and their lower lip tremebling.

Annus’ smile grew bittersweet yet stayed fond, as another tear escaped. “Just because the clock has stopped for us doesn’t mean we will be forgotten. Just think about everyone that was there to see what we did, they have their whole lives ahead of them.” Annus said, their smile returning to how it was before. “We can’t reset the clock but, we did the best we could with the time we had; do I want it? No. Sure I’ll miss it all, but I’m with that, I have no regrets weighting me down...”

“Besides, I’d wager that we left too much of a lasting impression to simply be forgotten,” They added with a chuckle and a smirk.

Unus let out a watery laugh, and wiped away their tears. “You’re right. We did _way_ too much crazy shit for them to forget!”

Annus pulled Unus into a hug and intertwined their hands together as they looked out at the unending horizon. The figure in white whispered in the quite, “C’mon, it’s our time to go.”

And with that as the sun sank below the two disappeared from view, a flurry of monochrome, crimson and indigo petals swept away on the wind. And in their wake, all that remained in spectral silence below the starlight, swaying in the breeze two lilies intertwined. One black. One white. Forever to remain, eternal past their demise.

** The End. **

**Author's Note:**

> The One Year is over and i'm gonna miss watching and re-watching the videos. But I'm glad I was there from start to finish, and I can't wait to see what comes next.  
> Here's to pray next year will be better or at least not worse.  
> You can follow me [@THE_LADY_CHA0S](https://twitter.com/THE_LADY_CHA0S)  
> Hope you all enjoyed, Buh-Bye! ^.^  
> -LadyC


End file.
